kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Masher
|ability=None |category=Regular Enemy Mid-boss |caption = Kirby: Right Back at Ya! artwork }} Masher is an enemy (mid-boss in Kirby: Planet Robobot) that appears in Kirby's Dream Land 2. It gives no Copy Ability when inhaled. Masher also played a role in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Physical Appearance Masher is a large, knight-like robot. Masher's body is cylindrical, and is divided into two sections. The enemy sports a small helmet which has a golden spike atop it. The helmet also has a rectangular visor which is completely dark. Masher's body has a cross design on it. The enemy's hands are simple floating orbs, and its feet resemble Kirby's. Masher wields a large spiked mace. Masher's appearance undergoes a significant change in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Masher is now blue-gray rather than purple, and has a flowing green cape and a silver pad on its left shoulder. The spike on Masher's head is longer as well. Masher is now much larger than in its original appearance, and towers high over Kirby. The monster's visor, which is normally dark and empty, now glows red when Masher is angry. Games Kirby's Dream Land 2 Masher debuts in this game as an enemy. When Kirby approaches Masher, it will wind up and swing its flail at Kirby. This behavior is nearly identical to Mace Knight. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot Three different versions of Masher appear as the bosses of each final level in the Kirby 3D Rumble sub-game. This time, though, its general behavior is almost exactly like Gigant Edge, especially from ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land. It will try to slam its mace on Kirby, as the spiky ball is now on a pole rather than a chain. The Mega Masher also has a shield to defend itself, and can slam its mace to create homing projectiles on the ground, the latter being similar to Gigant Edge EX. Sometimes, the Masher will charge at you while holding out its mace in front of it. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Masher appears in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! as a monster in the episode Monster Management. Knuckle Joe (as Monster Manager for Nightmare Enterprises) ordered it after ordering several mini-monsters. Kirby, weak after fighting the mini-monsters, was forced into a fight with Masher. However, Knuckle Joe revealed himself to actually be a Monster Hunter, and he and Fighter Kirby overpowered it and destroyed it using Rising Break. Masher later returned as Masher 2.0. Masher not only has massive physical strength and can swing around its huge flail with ease, but despite its size, it can also fly using the jets hidden at the bottom of its shoes, spinning rapidly to strike the opponent. Masher is also one of the only monsters that manages to actually injure Meta Knight (the others being WolfWrath and the Pukey Flower). As Meta Knight leaps to attack Masher, it swings around its giant flail and launches Meta Knight into the cliff. See also *Butch *Blade *Mace Knight Artwork KDL2 Masher.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KPR Sticker 100.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) Gallery File:MashKirby.jpg|Kirby fighting Masher. File:Masher2.jpg|A dented Masher without his mace. File:Masher's Defeat.jpg|Masher defeated by Joe's and Kirby's Rising Breaks. Masher_KPR.png|Masher in Kirby: Planet Robobot Masher2_KPR.png|An upgraded Masher in Kirby: Planet Robobot Mega_Masher_KPR.png|Mega Masher in Kirby: Planet Robobot Sprites KDL2 Masher sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Masher sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) de:Masher es:Masher fr:Masher it:Masher ja:マッシャー Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Anime Characters Category:Mechanical Enemies Category:Monster Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Planet Robobot